


The Big Bad Wolf

by MayCeaseToBe



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Sentient Bestiality, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCeaseToBe/pseuds/MayCeaseToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lock your door at night,” his mother always said, “or else the Big Bad Wolf will come take you away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

“Lock your door at night,” his mother always said, “or else the Big Bad Wolf will come take you away.”

The Big Bad Wolf was a human tale, but the wolves (like Merlin) knew it too, if a bit differently. The Big Bad Wolf took omega children in the night if they didn't lock their doors. He ate alpha children who mated without asking consent. And even the Big Bad Wolf was killed by a human, so it should be known to never, ever cross one.

As a child, Merlin would stay up at night, terrified, thinking that every noise at his window was the Wolf come to take him away. Then, as he got older, he saw the Wolf for the tale it was, and he took it far too lightly for his mother's liking.

So when Merlin was sixteen, and his mother left him alone in their cabin to go visit her brother in the town nearby, she told him, as always, “Lock the door at night.”

And as always, Merlin nodded dutifully.

But he forgot to lock the door.

The day his mother left had been unnaturally hot, so much that even after dusk Merlin's pale skin was flushed and burning and slick with sweat. He thought that it was the waxing moon getting to him. The full moon was just two days away, and his body was already restless with it, impatient to change and run and howl.

After nightfall he opened the door and windows in his little cabin, desperate to let in the cool night air, and he writhed irritably in his bed for hours until the restless energy in his body gained a warm, desperate pulse of want. His cock hardened and throbbed between his legs, and sweetly fragranted slick dripped down the backs of his thighs. He tried to ease the ache in the ways he knew how, but no matter how much he pulled his reddening cock or how many fingers he pushed into his slick, dripping hole, he couldn't come. It wasn't _enough_.

Somewhere in the back of Merlin's mind, he knew what this was. He knew he should be careful. But he was already so blinded by his body's need that he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else.

Until a low, rumbling growl came from the door.

Merlin froze his ministrations. He was on his back, one hand on his cock and the other easing three fingers into his hole, his feet planted firmly on his sleeping pallet and knees bent. His heart hammered with fear as he realized the figure in his doorway. It was a wolf. A giant, blonde wolf. _The Big Bad Wolf_ , come to take Merlin away.

Merlin stayed frozen and terrified like prey, but then the night breeze pushed in, brushing over the Wolf's fur. Merlin moaned. _Alpha._ His body's heat flared, singing to Merlin. _Alpha. Alpha will take care of him. Alpha will fix this. Alpha_. And with small, stuttering movements, Merlin continued touching himself, gently rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, twitching his wet fingers, opening his thighs almost thoughtlessly in invitation.

The wolf slowly stalked forward.

Merlin's breath came in small pants, and his heart was painfully fast. He shook all over with fear and anticipation and need. When the wolf's muzzle grazed his thigh, Merlin whimpered. When a long, wet tongue lapped at his fingers, teasing the rim of his slick hole, he moaned so loudly that it was almost a desperate scream. He removed his fingers, and the wolf greedily took over, lapping up Merlin's juices, and tongue pushing in and _in._ Merlin curled his knees to his chest, moaning louder and louder, thinking he might burn alive from the pleasure of it.

The wolf slowly licked up the inside of Merlin's thigh before nipping the tender flesh and growling. Merlin peered at the wolf in dazed confusion, earning him another nip and a sideways nudge from the wolf's muzzle.

_Turn over._

Merlin bit his lip nervously and obeyed. He was trembling so hard that he couldn't hold himself up, so he lay with his chest pressed to the bed pallet, arms curled under him and knees spread as wide as he could manage. He waited to feel the brush of fur as the wolf mounted him, but it never came. Instead he felt rough, calloused hands spread the cheeks of his ass, and a large, _human_ cock starting to push in him. Merlin jolted and tilted his head, catching just a glimpse of blonde hair and scarred body and authoritative blue eyes. He was older than Merlin, and he was calm and sure as he started to rut into Merlin's wet and aching hole.

“A-Ah!” Merlin scrambled under the intensity and pressure of the man's cock breaching him. It was too much, not enough, what he needed, _too much._

The man growled and bared down over Merlin's back, pinning him in place and rutting, harder and harder. Merlin cried out with every thrust, sobbing with the feel of _so good, too much, so good, more_.

“Calm down, pup,” the man growled gently into his ear. “I'll take care of you.”

A warm kiss pressed into the nape of Merlin's shoulder, a promise of a marking bite to come, just as the man's knot swelled inside him. Merlin rocked back against the pressure and choked on a broken moan as he finally, _finally_ came. The mating bite was barely felt under the wave of his pleasure and relief.

“ _I'll always take care of you._ "

\-----

When Hunith returned to her cabin in the early morning light, Merlin was gone.


End file.
